


Are ga Nanase Nozomu da!

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [4]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU Cafetaria, Developing Friendships, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Disaat mereka pertama berjumpa, kesan yang berbeda namun berujung sama. Sebuah pelukan serta jahilnya Soushi pada mereka berdua.





	Are ga Nanase Nozomu da!

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> Dedicate for September.
> 
> Prompt day 4 : One of them playing musical instrument

Bel sekolah yang baru saja berbunyi bersamaan dengan teriakan lega dari teman-temannya di kelas.

 

Ren pun tak ada bedanya, sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Di mana cahaya kuning sudah bercampur dengan biru. Burung-burung yang mulai terbang kembali ke sarangnya dan juga kelas yang langsung kosong dalam waktu singkat. Sisa-sisa suara dari lapangan sekolah tempat para anggota klub olahraga berlatih serta beberapa siluet bayangan yang melewati pintu kelas pada lorong gedung. Jam lima sore. Semua kedamaian yang tercipta langsung buyar karena bunyi ponselnya. Sebuah email dari Sou-nii nya yang menunggu di loker sepatu untuk bersama-sama pergi ke kafe baru yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

 

Ren tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan dan mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju loker sepatu. Benar saja, tatkala ia dalam perjalanan ke sana, sekolah sudah sepi walau masih ada beberapa yang tinggal untuk klub atau piket. Sesaat berhenti pada papan pengumuman tentang perekrutan anggota band sekolah juga hal lainnya yang sayangnya tak teringat dalam ingatan Ren.

 

Dan begitu sampai di loker sepatu, sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam telah menunggunya dengan bersandar pada loker yang tertutup dan sebelah tangan yang memegang ponsel dengan fokus. Seketika kikikan Ren terdengar iseng, dan membuat si surai hitam menoleh.

 

"Ha, agak lama Ren." begitu ujarnya. 

 

"Hehe... Tadi melihat pengumuman dulu, Sou-nii." jawab Ren sembari menukar sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu ruangan. 

 

Matahari yang semakin berwarna seperti jeruk. Koak burung dari angkasa dan mereka akhirnya keluar dari sekolah. Menyeberangi jalan raya lenggang sore hari dan terus berjalan lurus pada trotoar yang biasa mereka lihat tatkala berada pada lantai tertinggi sekolah. Bahkan lantai lima sekolah mereka masih dapat terlihat dari belakang sana. Ren yang berjalan santai selangkah di belakang Soushi. Perjalanan yang damai.

 

Tak lama setelah itu sampailah mereka pada sebuah kafe kecil yang terlihat seperti rumah biasa, kesampingkan jendela besarnya yang bertuliskan kata menyenangkan. ALIEL. Dengan semua huruf kapital dan juga hiasan stiker berupa balok not yang sederhana. Suasana di dalam yang tak padat, lampu putih yang berpadu dengan bohlam kuning dan juga bangku-bangku yang serupa dengan bangku sekolah yang terbuat dari kayu cokelat dengan sandaran warna-warni. Bersemangat sekali rasanya. 

 

Pada dindingnya yang berwana merah dan biru yang entah kenapa bisa terlihat serasi dalam pandangan. Beberapa pot besar pada tiap sudut kafe yang berisikan pohon pachira, tebak Ren. Dan tak lupa sebuah panggung super kecil pada sisi tepat di sebelah pantri yang menjajarkan berbagai macam kue manis serta kasir. 

 

Hasil pengamatan sekilas Ren yang saat itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Soushi menariknya untuk segera duduk pada bangku tepat di seberang panggung kecil. Iris birunya yang antusias. Membaca seklipingan tipis menu dan seorang pelayan muda, yang mungkin saja seumuran dengan Sou-nii nya.

 

Karna begitu ia melihata pada si pelayan yang bersurai pirang samar kehijauan, kacamata yang dipakainya hingga akhirnya bertukar salam kepada Soushi menjadi bukti bahwa ternyata mereka memang saling mengenal. 

 

"Teman sekelasku, Mori, ini Ren. Dan Ren, ini Mori." begitu perkenalan singkat dari Soushi padanya.

 

"Salam kenal Ren, selamat menikmati kunjungan ke kafe kami," dan balas sapa dari sang pelayan yang akhirnya ia panggil sebagai Mori-senpai.

 

Tak lupa Soushi yang kembali menambahi dengan beberapa nama lain, "Masih ada Sora yang nanti akan kita temui di kasir dan juga Nozomu yang sebentar lagi akan menemani waktu kita dengan sesuatu." Ren hanya mengangguk pada jawaban sosok kakaknya itu.

 

Delapan menit yang berlalu, akhirnya pesanan yang ia mau tiba. Segelas besar jus melon yang ditaburi manisan kacang merah dan juga sepotong kue panekuk berlapis krim dan juga sebuah strawberry shortcake. Sou-nii nya hanya memesan es teh rumput laut dan juga tiramissu sepaket dengan tiga biji makarun berwarna hijau, merah muda dan ungu.

 

Di tengah menikmati kue, akhirnya sosok pemuda yang tadi sudah diperkenalkan namanya saja oleh Soushi pun terlihat sudah duduk santai di atas kursi pada panggung kecil di seberang mereka. Kalau dilihat dari posisinya ia tepat berada pada hadapan Ren namun tak berjarak dekat.

 

Dan benar saja, pemuda bersurai cokelat yang setengah poninya dijepit dengan jepit rambut bintang, Ren sampai melihat betul-betul yang ternyata benar. Berhodie cokelat garis putih dan celana jeans panjang sedang memeluk sebuah gitar berwarna merah.

 

"Emm... Maaf mengganggu semuanya, saya Nozomu sebagai penghibur waktu anda selama beberapa menit kedepan akan membawakan sebuah lagu buatan sang pemilik kafe ini, Soraaa... Dan selamat menikmati." begitu ujarnya yang langsung membuat beberapa pengunjung lain di sebelah Ren berada terkekeh geli.

 

"Ah tambahan, saya aslinya pemain bass, namun saya usahakan agar petikan gitar kali ini akan sama bagusnya dengan petikan bass saya. Terima kasih." imbuhnya yang semakin membuat beberapa orang di sana akhirnya tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Bahkan Soushi sudah mendengus geli sendiri.

 

Beberapa menit yang berlalu dengan suara khas Nozomu. Permainan gitarnya yang tak terlalu lembut namun entah kenapa berkesan dalam benak Ren serta rasa jus melon yang bercampur manisnya kacang merah benar tak terlupakan. Si surai kelabu bertepuk tangan keras saat sang penghibur akhirnya memutuskan turun panggung karna durasi yang berakhir.

 

Sudah kepikiran dari dulu, begitu ia masuk ke dalam sekolahnya yang sekarang. Tentang gosip yang beredar sedikit. Bahwa ada beberapa anak berbakat yang sayangnya harus membelokkan kemampuan mereka pada jalur lain. Seorang anak kelas satu seperti dirinya yang pandai bermain bass, serta dua orang anak kelas tiga yang juga memiliki dasar bagus dalam bermain musik namun akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi seorang wirausahawan kecil.

 

"Ano, Sou-nii, mereka bertiga...,"

 

"Apa?."

 

"Orang-orang yang digosipkan sebagai pendiri band sekolah bukan?," akhirnya pertanyaan Ren keluar juga. Soushi tersenyum mengangguk.

 

"Yooo Soushi Pai-sen! Bagaimana? Bagaimana tadi? Latihan dengan Mori Pai-sen berhasil kan?!," itu Nozomu yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi yang ada diantara mereka. Ren sampai menusuk cakenya dengan garpu dengan keras saking terkejutnya.

 

"Hm. Lumayan juga, untuk ukuran seseorang yang berlatih selama dua hari," Soushi menjawab sambil menganggukan kepala. "Dan jangan berteriak hoi! Kau mengejutkan seseorang bodoh," imbuhnya kemudian.

 

"Ne... Maaf ya maaf." yang ditegur akhirnya meminta maaf namun saat melihat sosok Ren, Nozomu yang sekarang menjadi terkejut bahkan sampai menunjuk hidung Ren. 

 

"Kau?!/kau." dan mereka saling menunjuk kemudian secara bersamaan. Soushi hanya memandang mereka bergantian.

 

"Kau... Anak manis klub kendo kan?," dan Nozomu yang bertanya duluan.

 

Kemudian Ren menyusul dengan jawaban, "Etto... Si bangku pojok yang memberiku jepit rambut kemarin." 

 

Dan Soushi yang mulai mengerti posisinya sekarang. 'Dasar, teman sekelas tapi tidak kenal. Dan apalagi itu? Anak manis?.' batinnya. Namun mulutnya hanya mengeluarkan decakan yang monoton.

 

Entah kenapa Soushi justru ingin menggoda mereka berdua saat ini. Dengan senyuman yang jahil, dia menunjuk dengan ujung dagu.

 

"Look at are ga Nanase Nozomu da," Ren yang dibisiki seperti itu oleh sang kakak langsung memerah mukanya. Reaksinya sungguh Soushi nikmati. Kesampingkan Nozomu yang memasang ekspresi tanpa dosa di sana.

 

Ren yang kesal. Segelas jus yang sudah habis. Dan berakhir dengan pelukan tak terduga. Nozomu yang memekik tertahan karna kursinya sampai terdorong ke belakang. Semua itu refleks karna Soushi yang berbisik namun bersuara keras. Sampai-sampai yang namanya disebut dapat mendengar dan bereaksi secara tak terduga.

 

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan Soushi yang hanya melihat Ren dan Nozomu saling berpelukan padahal ada di tempat umum. Bukan berarti apa-apa, bahkan mampu ia amati jika tangan si cokelat sedang menguncir ekor kuda kecil pada rambut kelabu Ren. Sedangkan wajahnya yang sewarna merah apel seolah tengah diuji. 

 

"Sekarang dirimu pun menjadi cantik karena dirinya..." Begitulah kata yang mampu Ren baca dari pergerakan bibir kakaknya.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Ada apa dengan judulnya ya lord /nangis 
> 
> Thanks for reading ne...


End file.
